Throwing Punches At Lies- Fanfic Paramore
by CamiYork
Summary: Fanfic de Paramore. Historia creada por mi que trata de como las cosas cambiaron a través de los años, de como se formó la banda y los problemas y situaciones vividas por los chicos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 0: I could follow you to the beginning

**[Narra Hayley]**

¡Paramore!, ¡Paramore!, ¡Paramore! Era todo lo que escuchaba. Los fans gritaban por nuestra banda, esperando a que comenzara el concierto. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a ser todo. Este era el primer concierto que tendríamos luego de la salida de nuestro cuarto álbum.

Sin dudas mis nervios eran justificados, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde nuestro álbum anterior. Ya no éramos los mismo miembros, solo éramos tres de los cinco que habíamos lanzado aquel álbum, Brand New Eyes, el álbum que dejó notar la tensión dentro de la banda.

Ahora las cosas parecían estar bien, con Jeremy y Taylor estábamos más unidos que nunca, y otra vez podía decir que estaba con mis mejores amigos viajando por el mundo haciendo música. En el 2009 y 2010 no podía decir lo mismo, solo había una relación profesional entre todos, ya no salíamos juntos como lo hacíamos antes y todo era más difícil en comparación a los tiempos que habíamos tenido anteriormente.

Ahora me encontraba en mi camarín terminando de alistarme para salir al escenario mientras vocalizaba y corría por todas partes. De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo cual era raro ya que todos sabían que estaba a punto de comenzar el show, pero bueno, si estaban llamando en estos momentos debía ser importante ¿no? Vi el celular, era un número desconocido, esto era más raro aún, pero igual contesté.

-¿Hola?- dije y solo sentí un suspiro- ¿quién es? Por favor, quien quiera que seas habla, no tengo mucho tiempo- dije

-Hayley…- dijo con inseguridad una voz que nunca confundiría

-Josh- tragué saliva, ok, ¿esto era un sueño o algo así?- ¿qué quieres?- pregunté dudosa

-Pedirte perdón porque fui un tonto, y desearte buena suerte- dijo y cortó

Su voz sonaba con tanta tristeza y seriedad como la última vez que lo escuché hablar, tal como esa vez donde me dijo ''adiós, hasta nunca'' entre lágrimas. ¿Por qué me había llamado? No lo sé, pero escuchar su voz una vez más provocó una sensación nostálgica en mí. Yo lo quise mucho, aunque la palabra mucho era demasiado poco para expresar lo que sentí alguna vez por el, por eso todo esto se me hacía más doloroso aún. Es difícil pensar que solo unas pocas palabras podían provocar en alguien lo que su llamada provocó en mí, pero yo era un frágil cristal que se rompía fácilmente cuando se trataba de él. No hablaba con Josh desde ese día en el último concierto con el y Zac, y no fue más que para saludarnos y despedirnos. A Zac lo había visto y saludado un par de veces luego de su partida de la banda, pero a Josh era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Algunas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, su llamada era algo que realmente no esperaba que sucediera.

-Al escenario en 3 minutos, Hayley- dijo un asistente de la banda al otro lado de la puerta del camarín

Me miré al espejo, tenía los ojos brillantes y noté que las lágrimas habían corrido mi maquillaje. Limpié mi cara, me puse un poco de delineador de ojos y salí. Me fui corriendo a la parte más cercana al escenario porque ya se escuchaba la batería y a Jon y Justin tocando, allí, a punto de salir estaban Taylor y Jeremy.

-¿Y tú cómo estás? Te ves nerviosa y tienes los ojos brillantes- dijo Jeremy, el siempre notaba cuando estaba rara

-Estoy ansiosa y nerviosa, pero lo de mis ojos no es por eso- dije

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Taylor- ¿estuviste llorando, verdad?

-Si- contesté

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jeremy

-Después les cuento… ¡Jerm, te toca entrar!- dije y salió al escenario, de pronto comencé a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza y una puntada en el pecho

-Hayley, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Taylor

-Si, estoy bien- mentí- ya sal al escenario- dije y subió, luego de unos segundos, cuando era mi turno de entrar a escena comencé a brincar hacia el escenario, me acerqué al micrófono y comencé a cantar, habíamos comenzado con Feeling Sorry, era la primera vez que partíamos con esta canción.

En verdad estábamos disfrutando volver a una gira, pero mi dolor de cabeza y las puntadas en el pecho aumentaban. Por surte llegó el momento de la canción en la cuál nos deteníamos. Me subí a mi caja, aquella caja en la que por años había hecho headbanging y que aún seguía acompañándonos en los shows.

-¡Buenas Noches Nashville! ¿Están listos?- pregunté y los gritos no tardaron, los flash de las cámaras se hacían incesantes, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y mi vista se nublaba pero no podía fallarles a nuestros fans, debía seguir- ¡We Are Paramore!- grité con todas mis fuerzas y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, los nervios y ansiedad del concierto sumado a lo que sentí por haber escuchado a Josh hace unos minutos me consumían lentamente, comencé a ver todo negro, mis piernas temblaban y de pronto me desvanecí.

*2 horas después*

Abrí los ojos, veía algo borroso. Me encontraba en un hospital, Jeremy y Taylor dormían en dos sillones que estaban en la habitación.

-¡Chicos!- exclamé y despertaron

-Hayley ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Jeremy

-Mejor, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó con el show?

-Lo postergamos- sonrió Taylor- ¿qué te pasó? Antes de subir al escenario dijiste que estabas bien

-En realidad creo que me sentía muy nerviosa y ansiosa… además recibí una llamada inesperada

-¿De quién?- preguntó Jeremy

-De Josh… el señor Joshua Neil Farro- contesté

-¿Te trató mal o algo?- preguntó Taylor

-No. Se escuchaba triste, me pidió perdón por ser un idiota, me deseo suerte y cortó- respondí- aún no me explico la razón de su llamada, ni que fue lo que lo hizo pedirme perdón

-Eso es raro- dijo Jeremy confundido y de pronto comenzaron a abrir la puerta, era el, y esto no podía ser verdad- Josh ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí luego de todo lo que dijiste al irte de la banda?- lo increpó

-Tranquilo Jeremy, vengo a hablar con Hayley, además la vi desmayarse en el concierto y me preocupé- contestó, ¿el preocuparse por mí? ¿Es enserio? Todo esto era demasiado loco para ser realidad

-Si quieres conversar con ella háblale en otro momento, ahora está descansando, y sobre lo de preocuparte, deberías haberlo hecho antes, cuando le hiciste daño- le respondió Taylor

-Chicos, gracias por defenderme, pero déjenme conversar con el, no será mucho- les sonreí

-Pero…- dijeron

-Salgan, cualquier cosa les aviso- les dije y salieron de la habitación

-¿Qué quieres Josh?- suspiré

-Pedirte perdón, fui un idiota, tu siempre tuviste razón- dijo triste sentándose en mi cama

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nunca debí terminar contigo, nunca debí casarme con Jenna y jamás debería haberme ido de la banda- contestó

-Que tarde te diste cuenta- respondí fría

-Hayley, yo… yo aún te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, me dejé llevar por la rabia y por eso quiero que me perdones, sé que te dañé, y sé que es tarde para recuperarte, pero nunca lo es para pedir perdón- tomó mis manos pero las alejé, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Después de todo lo que me hizo?

-Vete Josh- dije con los ojos llorosos

-Perdóname- dijo triste

-¡Vete, por favor!- dije y se marchó

Los chicos entraron y junto con ellos el doctor. Me dieron de alta y mis amigos me fueron a dejar a mi casa, me dejaron acostada en mi cama.

-¿Estarás bien, pequeña?- preguntó Jeremy

-Si- sonreí

-Si Josh te viene a molestar nos avisas ¿si?- dijo Taylor y asentí

-Ya se han preocupado bastante por mí, ahora deben irse a sus casas a descansar- dije

-Bueno, adiós, nos vemos, te estaremos llamando- se despidió Jeremy

-Adiós Hayley, mañana te vendremos a ver- se despidió Taylor

-Adiós chicos, y gracias- sonreí y se fueron

Me quedé pensando en lo de Josh. ¿Habrá sido verdad todo lo que dijo? ¿En verdad estaba arrepentido? ¿En verdad aún me amaba? Todo esto era tan raro, tan difícil de creer. Una parte de mi quería creerle y quería ser feliz con el recordando los viejos tiempos, pero mi otra parte quería no volver a verlo jamás luego de todos los errores que habíamos cometido y que nos habían hecho daño a todos. De todas formas las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes ni aunque lo perdonara, estábamos como al principio, solo que ahora las cosas no podían cambiar.

Si tan solo hubiera una máquina del tiempo… todo sería más fácil, podría volver al principio a revivir todo y tratar de evitar que cometiéramos errores. A veces se me hacía extraño pensar en lo rara que siempre fue nuestra relación, del odio al amor y del amor al odio, y allí es donde nos encontrábamos de nuevo, en el odio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Starting over on Franklin

**[Narra Hayley]**

Mi nombre es Hayley Nichole Williams. Tengo 14 años y vivo en Meridian, Mississippi, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que mis padres se acaban de separar y me iré a vivir con mis hermanas y mi madre a Franklin, Tennessee.

Me considero una chica no muy normal, siempre he sido diferente y por la misma razón nunca he sido de tener muchas amistades… supongo que no pueden aceptar que use ropa que no está de moda, no me maquille, no escuche música basura ni que no sea de las que viven en fiestas. Y bueno, no me interesa tener mil amigos y estar rodeada de gente de papel, prefiero estar en un pequeño grupo de cercanos donde haya verdadera confianza, amistad y sobretodo, lealtad.

Físicamente era delgada, de estatura baja y cabello castaño claro, casi rubio. Psicológicamente me definía como poco sociable pero con mucha personalidad, algo obstinada, alegre y con buen sentido del humor.

Ahora estaba ordenando mis cosas. Era de noche y a la mañana siguiente nos iríamos. Ya me había despedido de mi pequeño grupo de amistades, y fue doloroso, pero entendieron y me apoyaron.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, bajé a cenar con mis padres y hermanas, esta sería la última vez que comeríamos todos juntos viviendo bajo un mismo techo. Había una mezcla de tensión y tristeza en el ambiente, realmente sería triste dejar a papá, pero bueno, las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?

Al terminar la cena, me fui a mi habitación, me puse pijama y me acosté a dormir. No fue difícil conciliar el sueño, después de todo estaba realmente cansada luego de ordenar.

Al día siguiente desperté a las 7am, estuve a punto de apagar el estúpido despertador, pero no lo hice o me regañarían.

Me levanté, duché y vestí. Luego bajé a desayunar con mamá y mis hermanas, papá aún dormía. Apenas terminamos de desayunar, tomé a McKayla en brazos y fui con ella y Erica a despedirnos de papá. Entramos a su habitación y con Erica le hicimos cosquillas, despertó de inmediato.

-Papá, ya nos vamos- le dijo triste la pequeña Erica, ella tenía 7 años, mientras que McKayla tenía solo unos meses, era una bebé

-Mis niñas… las extrañaré tanto- nos abrazó

-Y nosotras a ti- dije apenada- ¿nos irás a ver? ¿No te olvidarás de nosotras?

-Nunca me olvidaría de ustedes, mis pequeñas- nos dio un beso en la frente a cada una- las iré a ver cada vez que pueda

-¿Qué tan seguido?-preguntó Erica

-Espero poder ir fin de semana por medio, por este mes dudo que pueda verlas, pero después si iré seguido- sonrió papá

-Esperemos que así sea- dije- bueno, ya nos debemos ir…-dije- adiós papá, te quiero mucho, te extrañaré demasiado- lo abracé

-Papi, te extrañaré mucho- dijo Erica haciendo un puchero- te quiero- lo abrazó

-Hayley, mi bebé grande, sigue siendo como siempre, nunca cambies por nada ni nadie, eres una chica talentosa y llegarás lejos, nunca olvides que a pesar de que no vivamos bajo el mismo techo siempre te estaré apoyando. Erica, mi niña pequeña, eres muy especial para mi, siempre me sacas más de una sonrisa, eres una hija excelente y siempre me haces sentir orgulloso, sigue siendo tan alegre y buena como siempre y podrás cumplir todos tus sueños. McKayla, mi bebé, seguramente no me entiendes, pero no sabes cuanto te quiero y cuanto me gustaría que crecieras a mi lado, al menos te iré a ver a ti y a tus hermanas… Las amo mis pequeñitas- nos abrazó y las lágrimas de papá, las de Erica y las mías comenzaron a salir, al menos la pequeña McKayla era pequeña como para entender esta situación.

Bajé con mis pequeñas hermanas y ya estaba todo listo para irnos. Nos subimos al auto y mamá comenzó a conducir. El camino era bastante largo, pero gracias a escuchar música se hizo un poco más corto y agradable.

Luego de unas horas de viaje, llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, era hermoso y acogedor, perfecto para nosotras tres. Entramos y nos pusimos a ordenar las cosas, con Erica elegimos nuestras habitaciones mientras mamá hacía dormir a la pequeña McKayla y la dejaba en su cuna. Seguimos con la organización de todas las cosas y terminamos agotadísimas a eso de las dos de la tarde. Teníamos hambre, pero alguien debía ir por cosas para cocinar.

-Hayley, querida- dijo mamá- sé que estás cansada como todas, pero ¿podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado que vimos en el camino?- preguntó mamá

-Claro- sonreí- ¿qué cosas?

-Esto, si no encuentras algo no te preocupes- dijo pasándome una pequeña lista y dinero

-Bien, ya voy- dije y salí

Comencé a caminar por las calles del pueblo, era un hermoso lugar para comenzar de nuevo. Cuando iba ya por el centro de Franklin vi de pronto un afiche de un concierto de Jimmy Eat World en el pueblo, eran una de mis bandas favoritas, por lo que corrí hacia el afiche, chocando con un chico como de mi edad que iba con sus amigos.

-Lo sien…-alcancé a decir

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, tarada- interrumpió el chico con el que choqué, me miró feo y siguió caminando rápido, dejando a sus amigos atrás, vaya imbécil

-Em, no te ofendas por lo que dijo, a veces se pone de mal humor de un momento a otro- dijo un chico rubio que era parte de sus amigos

-Él es así… bueno, esperamos que entiendas- dijo un chico de cabello rizado

-Si… mi hermano es así-dijo uno parecido al chico pesado que huyó- ¡Josh! ¡Bro, espera!- le gritó y los tres lo alcanzaron corriendo, vaya grupo… no entiendo por qué se disculparon sus amigos, ellos no tenían por qué hacerlo, no fueron ellos los bobos. Seguí viendo el cartel, el concierto era en 2 semanas, aún había tiempo para las entradas.

Seguí mi camino hacia el supermercado y compré todo lo que mamá había puesto en la lista. Volví a casa y cuando estaba a punto de entrar vi a los chicos de antes, ¿acaso iba a tener que ver al idiota todos los días rondando por acá? Ok, si era así sería algo horrible, aunque al menos sus amigos son más agradables. Entré a mi casa y le pasé las cosas a mamá, luego me fui un rato a mi habitación a escribir, pero no tenía inspiración, solo se me ocurrió una frase que decía ''this place we live it is not where we belong'', la anoté en mi cuaderno de canciones y me recosté a descansar hasta que mamá me llamó a almorzar. Al terminar de comer, mamá y Erica se fueron a dormir una siesta, yo decidí salir a conocer y a comprar mi entrada al concierto.

Saqué algo de dinero y salí en busca del local de entradas señalado en el cartel. Llegué y compré mi hermosa entrada y la guardé de inmediato en el bolsillo con cierre de mi pantalón. Salí del local y me fui a un parque, donde me acosté bajo la sombra de un árbol y me puse a escuchar música. Al cabo de un rato me aburrí así que comencé a caminar a mi casa. Al entrar en mi calle noté algo distinto… hasta antes de ir a comprar era todo silencioso, ahora se escuchaba una banda tocando, hacían un cover de Hear You Me de una de mis bandas favoritas, sentí como mi corazón latía más y más rápido, en mi corta vida no había conocido a nadie que les gustara Jimmy Eat World o alguna otra banda que me gustara y ahora alguien en mi misma calle interpretaba una canción que yo adoraba. Seguí caminando lentamente hacia mi casa disfrutando de la música, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era de la casa donde había visto al grupo de chicos de hace un rato ¿enserio eran ellos?

Me quedé sentada en la escalera de la entrada de mi casa escuchando las canciones que tocaban, aunque por culpa de uno de ellos odiaba decir esto, tocaban excelente. Luego de un rato salieron todos y yo simulé estar pendiente de mi celular.

-Excelente ensayo- dijo el rubio- ¿por qué no seguimos tocando?

-Vendrán visitas, ya te dijimos Jeremy- dijo el hermano del chico desagradable, rayos, entonces el idiota si vivía al lado

-Además yo quedé en juntarme con Amy- agregó el chico de cabello rizado

-Oh, olvidaba que los novios deben salir- rió ¿Jeremy? Como sea, el rubio

-No es mi novia, solo somos amigos de hace años y ustedes son testigos

-Testigos de un hermoso y camuflado amor- rió el hermano del chico del empujón

-Sabes que no Zac, ella es mi mejor amiga

-Si… mejores amigos- habló al fin el chico pesado

-Si, amigos… y a propósito allí está tu amiguita de hace un rato- rió el de cabello rizado y me sentí observada, solo miraba mi celular ¿amiga de el? Si, claro

-¿De qué hablas Taylor? ¿Amiga? Es una tarada- respondió

-Josh, ni siquiera la conoces… además, sé que te terminará gustando- lo molestó Taylor- Joshua y su vecina se aman por siempre- rió Taylor

-Exacto Taylor, Josh y la vecina sentados bajo un árbo e- cantó Zac

-¡Ustedes dos, par de bebés, no molesten!- dijo enojado Josh

-Hey, no te pongas así, dale una oportunidad a esa chica, ¿qué te hizo?- preguntó Jeremy

-No se, simplemente algo de ella no me agrada, ¿o acaso no les ha pasado nunca? Bueno, nos vemos- dijo entrando a su casa y dando un portazo, vaya que forma de tratar a sus amigos

-Creo que iré con mi hermano, adiós chicos- dijo Zac entrando


End file.
